


Stress

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Trans Male Character, light description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: Sam is stressing over school and Jay wants to help him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with this type of stuff but I hope you enjoy anyway

“Babe.”

“...”

“Babe.”

“...”

“Sam.”

“...”

“Sammy.”

“...”

“Saaaaaaammm.”

“What!? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now, Jay?” Sam said, irritation clear in his tone.

“You’re ignoring meeeeeee!” The other, Jay, whined and pouted. He had his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist, he face pressed into the brunette’s shoulder blade.

“And what could you want that's more important than me finishing my essay?” Sam had a laptop resting in his lap, fingers never faltering their pace on the keys.

“I’m bored.” Was all he said.

Sam sighed. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

“Entertain me.” Jay said with a grin. Sam only groaned. “That wasn't a no.” Sam didn't respond. Jay ‘hmmm’ and ran his hands up and down his sides. He began to kiss Sam’s neck softly. Sam shivered a bit but otherwise didn't react. “Babe.”

“What?” He turned his head slightly, brushing his cheek against Jay’s.

“Come on.” Jay whined again.

“Told you I'm busy.” Sam turned his head a bit more to kiss Jay on the cheek before turning back to his work. “Just wait a little bit longer, ‘kay?”

Jay sighed and moved away from the brunette. “Whatever.” He got off the bed and left the room. Sam watched him leave silently. He stared at the door a bit longer before to returning to his laptop and thinking no more of it.

About half an hour later, Jay comes back, wiping his hair with a towel. “Done yet?” 

“Almost.” Sam chirped. Jay groaned and ran a hand through his wet black hair.

“Seriously? Babe, don't you think you should take a break?”

“No. I'm almost done anyway.” He continued typing. Only for Jay to come over and close the laptop, setting it to the side. “Hey! Jay, what the heck?” 

“Look, babe, you need to relax. You're super stressed. And you're not helping yourself here.” Jay placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, rubbing them slowly.

“But Jay-”

“Sam.”

“I just have to-”

“Sam.”

“Fine.”

Jay did a small cheer. “Yay!” He sat on the bed again, wrapping his arms around Sam and tucking his chin in the crook of his neck. “You won't regret this, babe.”

“You should hope so.” Sam said with a huff crossing his arms.

“When have I ever steered you wrong?” A pause. “Don't answer that.”

They said nothing more. They drew closer together, pressing their lips together softly at first. Jay put more force behind his kiss. Sam gave a small moan in the kiss, placing his arms around Jay’s neck. He twined his fingers through Jay´s still damp hair. Jay´s hands moved down to Sam´s waist to slip under his sweater. Sam shivered at the cold touch of Jay´s hands. Sam pulled away with a gasp when he felt Jay touch his nipples.

“Jay..” Sam said softly.

“Hm?” Jay said, placing soft kisses on the brunette's collarbone.

“I don't want to... have… sex right now. Is just kissing okay?” Sam said in a quiet voice.

Jay smile a bit and kissed his cheek. “I don't mind, babe. I won’t do anything you don't feel comfortable with.” They continued to kiss, Jay took advantage of Sam's open mouth to slip his tongue in. Jay kept his hands on Sam's waist, as requested, and had his chest pressed to his. They pulled away to breathe. 

Jay layed small kisses on Sam's face and down to his neck. Sam gave a small giggle. “Jay.” Said person smiled against Sam’s pale skin. He pulled away to look at Sam properly.

“Feeling less stressed, babe?” Sam leaned into his side, letting out a pleased hum.

“Mm-hm. I do.” He leaned up to give Jay a small peck on the chin. “Thanks, baby.”

Jay nuzzled his face in the space between Sam’s neck and shoulder. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.” He returned to his position sitting behind Sam, placing his arms around his waist. Sam continued working on his essay. No sounds but their breathing and the clacking of keys.

After another half hour, Sam had finished his work and closed his laptop,

“Finally.” Jay breathed, never having moved from his spot the whole time. He got up from the bed and stretched, as his stomach let out a loud growl. He placed a hand over his midsection. “Now would be a good time to eat, don’tcha think?”

Sam smiled at him fondly, “It would seem so.” He got up as well, leaving the room to go into the kitchen. “What are you in the mood for?” He asked, searching through the cabinets.  
Jay follow him into the kitchen and leaned over the island counter. “Pasta sounds good. It doesn’t really matter.”

After Sam makes dinner and they have eaten, they curl up together on the couch and watch some animated movies. Neither are really paying any attention to the movie, both distracted by something. Sam was worried about what his English professor would think of his essay. He was fidgeting a bit. And Jay was distracted by Sam’s warm, little body rubbing up against his crotch.

“Hey, uh, Sammy? You think you could stop moving so much?” Jay said, biting his lip lightly. Sam stopped moving immediately when he felt something pressing into his side.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Sam said, his face turning a light shade of red.

Jay just shook his head and moved Sam off his lap. “S’okay. What are you so worked up about anyways?”

Sam looked down a bit. “My essay.” He said, and quickly added. “I worried it isn’t good enough. What if it’s not? What if I fail?”

Jay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Not this again.” He sat up straighter and took Sam’s hands in his. “Look, babe, it’ll be fine. You’re not going to fail. All this worrying isn’t good for you. You gotta relax, alright?”

Sam bit his lip and nodded. “Do you want some help with that?” He asked shyly, referring to how Jay was still sporting a tent in his pants.

Jay looked down at his lap. “Oh, uh, you don’t have to, babe, it’s fine.”

Sam shook his head a little. “No. I want to. It was my fault anyway. Just let me take care of it…” He insisted. Jay didn’t say anything and watched as Sam got on his knees between his legs. Sam looked up at him, locking his green eyes to his brown, before hooking his finger under Jay’s waistband of his sweat pants and pulling down. Sam pulled his pants and boxer down far enough for his erection to pop out. Jay looked away, a bit embarrassed by how hard he was already.  
Sam got right to work, having performed this action many times before. He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it a bit while stroking the shaft slowly. He kept his eyes on Jay the whole time. He went down a bit further, only taking a couple more inches in his mouth. He couldn’t do much more than that and settled on stroking the rest of it with both his hands. Like this, the pleasure was greater. Jay rested a hand on the back of Sam’s head while he was bobbing his head, pushing him to go faster.

Jay let out a low groan. “Shit… not going to last much longer, babe.” That said, Sam redoubled his effort, trying to make him release quickly. Jay placed both his hands on Sam’s head to hold him still as he came, filling his throat and mouth with cum. Sam just sat there and took it quietly. Jay sighed as he pulled his now soft cock out with a light pop. He could hear Sam swallowing, he blushed a bit.

“You didn’t have to swallow it, babe.” Jay said awkwardly.

Sam wiped his mouth a bit. “It’s fine…” He looked away. His face was completely red and he had a tight grip on his shorts. Huh, interesting.

Jay had a smirk on his face as he regraded Sam’s expression. “Where you… turned on from giving me a bj?” Sam didn’t say anything and just gave a slight nod of his head. Jay fixed his pants and made some room on the couch. “Come over here, babe.” 

Sam hesitated a moment but moved to sit on the couch. Jay pulled him onto his lap. He wasted no time in taking off Sam’s shorts, revealing a pair of pink panties. There was a small wet spot on the front. Jay grinned and ran a single finger over the wet spot, making Sam moan a bit. Jay pressed his finger in deeper, rubbing over Sam’s slit with no mercy. This caused the wet spot to grow larger. 

“Jay.” Sam moaned out. “Don’t tease m-me…” 

“Sorry, babe.” Jay removed his finger to pull down Sam’s panties. He was hairless down there, perfectly smooth and a pretty pink color. Jay flicked his finger over Sam’s clit. Sam gasped and shuddered a bit. Jay continued his path downward and entered a finger inside Sam’s opening. He started a slow pace of thrusting his finger, Sam letting out little moans each time he went in deep. He added another finger, increasing the pace while rubbing his thumb over Sam’s little button. He kept this up for a little while, Sam enjoying every moment of it, before he stopped. Sam whined a little, before letting out a small squeak at being moved suddenly.  
Jay moved Sam so he was laying on couch and he was between his legs. Jay give him a little smirk before going down. Sam almost squealed when he felt Jay start to lick his clit. His legs felt like jelly and he was panting like he was out of breath. He did squeal when Jay started eating him out like a starving man.

“Jay, oh oh oh my god- please - ah, I can’t. I’m so close.” Sam panted out. His vision whited out when Jay added his fingers to the equation. He came so hard that he squirted all over Jay’s face. Jay pulled back and wiped his face with some near by tissues.

“Holy shit, babe. You haven’t come that hard in a while.” Sam didn’t reply and just laid there with a blissed out as fuck expression. Jay smiled at him. “Was that good?”

“So good.” Sam said with a sigh. Then he yawned. “I’m sleepy..”

Jay shook his head a little. “I bet.” He pulled Sam into a sitting position so he could pick him up better. “Let’s get cleaned up and into bed.”

After a little clean up in the bathroom they got in bed. Sam laid on his side to look at Jay. He ran the back of his hand down Jay’s cheek. Jay took Sam’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. Sam giggled a bit. 

“I love you.” Jay said in a soft voice. Sam was a bit surprised. They’ve been dating for about a year and a half and this was the first time either of them said that. Sam smiled at him though. 

“Love you too.” Sam leaned over to give him a kiss. He curled up against Jay’s side and went to sleep. Jay was also surprised that Sam said he loved him. He didn’t expect him to say it back, but he was glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes and thanks for reading


End file.
